A Birthday Of Memories 2
by CourtneyB
Summary: A birthday party with a twist, Part 2 to My Love Changes Everything Series


A Birthday Of Memories

(This is the second fiction in my series.  As I said before this series deals with the Halliwell family events and this installment is described from Piper's point of view.)

[Two years later, 2005.  February 16th, Melinda's second birthday.]

The manor seems very quiet right now, which is good thing because in an hour or so it will be much noisier.  Today is Melinda's second birthday and we are throwing her a small birthday party.  Dad and hopefully Mom and Grams, Darryl and his family, Sam (Mom's whitelighter), and both Phoebe's and Paige's significant others will be here.  We decided it best to only invite those who knew the magic lives we had just in case.  I am just putting the finishing touches on the party trays and I have to get Melinda dressed.  Leo had gone shopping the other week with Phoebe and picked out the sweetest little dress for her.  I know she will look just the princess she is.  

"Piper where did you want me to put the cake again?"  Phoebe said as I started up the stairs to wake Melinda and get her ready for the party.  

"Oh, just leave it in the kitchen.  If Melinda sees it she will destroy it before the guests get here.  I have to go and get her ready."

"Piper, are you feeling well?  You look very tried."  Phoebe asked me.  I just nodded and said that Melinda had had a nightmare last night and kept me up half the night.  Phoebe was right I felt horrible and I think I know why.  I just had to get through the party and then figure it out for sure.  I continued upstairs and into my room to get changed first than I would get Melinda ready.  

Phoebe was glowing.  She was getting married to a wonderful man named Matt in July.  Melinda was thrilled.  She loved Matt and even better she was going to be a flower girl again.  She had been a flower girl for Paige's wedding last November.  Paige married a cop named Lucas.  Phoebe had met Matt just before Melinda was born and Paige had met Lucas the following year.  She was only 21 months old at Paige's wedding but she walked down the aisle all by herself.  It helped that Leo was at the other end of the aisle. She basically ran down the aisle straight into Daddy's arms.  It was so cute.  For Phoebe's wedding she will be almost two and half so hopefully she won't run.  Matt is a photographer.    It took her a long time to trust him.  As much as she was over Cole she still needed time to learn to trust again.  All I can say is that Matt is an understanding person.  

Paige and Luke's relationship went much faster.  They met Valentines Day at P3.  They were engaged by June and married in November.  They moved into a small apartment above the garage that Leo and Luke built.  Phoebe and Matt are moving into Dan's old house.  They just bought it last week.  I saw the sign go up in morning, phoned Phoebe and that afternoon they bought it.  Paige is looking for something close by but she has said that there is no need for them to move anytime soon.  I finished getting myself ready and went into Melinda's room to get her up.  She is still asleep.  I have to say that I love having a two year old that still takes two naps a day and sleeps all night.  A two year old, I cannot believe it has been two years.  It seems like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms for the first time.  She was so tiny.  I was so nervous.  

I think my favourite moment that day was a few hours later.  Eva had just asked me if I felt up to trying to breastfeed for the first time yet.  As uncomfortable as I was I agreed and it did not go well.  I was tired and she was not getting it.  Both Phoebe and Paige climbed on to the bed with me to try and relax me but it didn't help.  Just when Eva said to give it a break for a little bit Mom came in.  I think she felt my panic.  She came to the bed and sat between Phoebe and I and gave me a side ways hug.  

"Just relax Piper, she knows what to do." She said in her calmest mother voice.  

As if Melinda sensed her there she relaxed as well and started to suckle.  I couldn't believe it.  After that Melinda and I had no problems.  As Melinda got older Phoebe was often in the room when I feed Melinda.  I wonder looking back now if it had to do something with the baby she had lost.  She knew it really wasn't her baby and that she really wasn't ready yet for a baby but at the same time I think she longed to have a child.  Watching Melinda's birth and her grow had to be hard.  If the baby had been hers and not the Source's it would have been born about two months before Melinda.  I figure that she will be pregnant within a year of her own wedding.  Matt loves children and he is so good with Melinda.  I do not think he will have any objections to starting a family right away.

I forced myself to come back to reality.  Dad and Darryl would be here soon.  Just than I heard the doorbell.  

"Can someone get that?"  I shouted down the stairs and went back to get Melinda up.  It turns out it was just Matt.  Paige came up and told me that her and Luke were running out to the store to pick something up and that Phoebe was downstairs with Matt.  As she left Leo orbed in.  

"How are my two beautiful girls?"  He said as he took a sleepy Melinda out of my hands and lifted her high above his head.  She laughed and held her arms out like she was flying.  

"Would you two stop that?  Leo can you get her dressed while I go downstairs to double check everything?"  

"Sure honey.  After all I did pick out her dress."  He replied as he pulled me in for a kiss.  I don't think that I will ever get tired of his kisses.  They still make my knees weak and my stomach flutter.  Just than I felt a wave of nausea hit me.  I kissed him back and left for the bathroom.  Phoebe walked by the bathroom just as I finished throwing up for the third time that day.  

"Okay this is more than tired.  What's up?"  She said with a concerned face.

"I am okay.  Let's get through the party and we can talk later, please."

"Fine but I am watching you."

A couple hours later I was in the kitchen putting food away when both Paige and Phoebe came in.  Paige was holding a paper bag and Phoebe looked worried.  

"Okay the guys are in the living room playing with Melinda and all her new toys.  Let's go upstairs and do this."  Phoebe said looking at me.  

I didn't argue they both knew why I was sick.  Our cycles were minutes apart and they knew I was late.  I think that when Paige went out earlier in the afternoon she went to get a test.  As we went upstairs she asked if Leo suspected yet.  

"No I don't think so.  I only started feeling funky two days ago.  He just thinks I am tired."

We went upstairs and I took the test.  We sat in my room and waited for the results. Paige had picked up a five minute test because it was supposed to be the best.  

"Are you happy about this Piper?"  Paige asked.  

"If it is positive of course.  I am just a little nervous.  I wanted to get past Melinda's birthday before I started to worry but it was no use."

"What are you worried about?  Everything was fine when you were pregnant with Melinda.  The second should be easier on you not harder."  Phoebe asked.

"Well, Melinda was like seven when we went to the future and it was just her.  I know that almost everything about that future has changed but I still worry."

They both gave me a hug and reassured me that everything was going to be fine.  

"So if you are pregnant I guess I had better move up the wedding so I don't have a fat brides maid."  Phoebe said jokingly.  "How far along do you think you are?"

"Well if I had to guess I would say it happened on New Years Eve.  Remember I put Melinda to bed early and we all got a little crazy."  They nodded knowing exactly what I meant.  "Well Leo and I had some of our fun and I don't think we were really prepared."  

"New Years, which puts you due around September.  So if I move the wedding to early May you will just be showing."  Just then we heard the timer.  I couldn't look so I sent Phoebe to get the test.  "So May it is.  You're pregnant.  Congratulations.  I think you better let Leo know."

I was happy and I think it showed.  "Yeah you're right.  Don't say anything until I do."

We all went downstairs and both Phoebe and Paige went to their guys.  They seemed just as happy as I was.  Melinda had fallen asleep on the floor in the middle of boxes and paper.  I went to Leo and sat on his lap.  We just sat there and starred at our sweet angel fast asleep.  I bent down and kissed Leo.  

"Isn't she amazing?"  I asked him.

"She is you and you amaze me everyday."  He answered.

"Well what do you think about having another?"

He looked up at me and a huge smile crossed his face.  "You mean you're…"

"Yes Daddy.  I am pregnant again."

"Are you serious?  We are going to have another baby.  When did this happen?  When did you find out?"

"I think it was New Years and I just took the test."  

"Oh my, WE are going to have a baby." He yelled loud enough for the other neighbors to hear.  

Paige and Phoebe laughed and nodded a yes to their partners.  Everyone seemed thrilled.  I was so happy.  All the worry I had had before seemed to leave the second I told Leo and I was very happy to feel his comfort.  

To Be Continued…


End file.
